Selena
|-|Selena= |-|Ice Selena= |-|Ice Queen Selena= |-|Ice Goddess Selena= |-|Holy Ice Selena= |-|Ice Legend Selena= |-|Algor Halcyon Selena= Summary A swordswoman from the ruined Sama Kingdom, she later became one of the Six Heroes. Born from a line of chiefs of the wandering sea people of Savat, she was raised in traditional long sword techniques. She stood out so much that she was offered the treasured sword Lexida as proof of her chiefdom at age 14. She refused it at the time, claiming she was inexperienced. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Likely Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least Low 6-B, likely 5-B | 4-A, likely higher | At least 4-A, likely higher Name: Selena, Ice Selena, Ice Queen Selena, Ice Goddess Selena, Holy Ice Selena, Ice Legend Selena, Algor Halcyon Selena, "Gilles De Lava" (Savior of the kingdom) Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Female Age: 14 at the start of her journey, Unknown at her death Classification: Human, One of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is an adept swordswoman), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Cold Aura (Selena's opponents reportedly felt a freezing cold before battling her), Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger at an accelerated rate), Empowerment (Grows stronger when empowered by her emotions), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before including, Flight, Statistics Amplification | Same as before including, Statistics Reduction (Reduces her attacking power when performing Ignis Weiser) | Same as before including, Probability Manipulation (Can reduce her chances of dying from attacks) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Hit a Legtos hard enough to break the ground) | Likely Small City level (Stabbed a Dragon Graven and split it in half. Should be stronger than Royal Dancer May, who can create thunderstorms by dancing) | At least Small City level (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country level (Cut down Gods during the war against them. Even the weakest of Gods could fight Laughing Devil Long, who could shake the world with his power), likely higher (Laughing Devil Long's power was also said to be capable of breaking the world, though how he would achieve this is unknown) | At least Small Country level (Should be far stronger than before), likely Planet level (Was feared by all the Gods, of whom there were some who could create and destroy worlds) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought Ark, and was said to have "obtained powers greater than those of a God") | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be stronger than before) Speed: At least Athletic Human | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Vargas who could keep up with Eze who utilizes lightning in his attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be just as swift as before, if not faster) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Dandelga is said to be an unusually large sword for combat, and weighs a lot) Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Slammed a Legtos into the ground, breaking it) | Likely Small City Class (Clashed swords with Eze) | At least Small City Class (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country Class, likely higher | At least Small Country Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class (Likely traded blows with Ark) | At least Multi-Solar System Class (Should be stronger than before) Durability: At least Street level (Can withstand the force of his own blows) | Likely Small City level (Took hits from Eze with no apparent trouble) | At least Small City level (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country level, likely higher | At least Small Country level, likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Took blows from Ark) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be stronger than before) Stamina: Very High, faced countless Gods in combat without faltering. Range: Standard Melee Standard Equipment: Her sword Intelligence: Even before the war between Humans and Gods, Selena was regarded as a gifted swordsman and bested many worthy adversaries from knights to dragons. Always learning from her mistakes, given enough time, Selena could overcome any obstacle. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks are more effective against him. Key: Selena | Ice Selena | Ice Queen Selena | Ice Goddess Selena | Holy Ice Selena | Ice Legend Selena | Algor Halcyon Selena Note: Algor Halcyon Selena is a hypothetical version of Selena who managed to overcome the Gods and win the war. As the Six Heroes played the same role the Summoner does in the main Quest, they should logically have had to face Karna Masta in the end. Therefore, the Six Heroes scale to her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Brave Frontier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users